Now You Know
by DiBye
Summary: It’s not really fair then is it? People like Cook and me, we get people like Tony and you. But who do you get? Who do you get Freddie? - Freddie/Effy, Chapter Three
1. Dizzy

_Authors Note_: This is my first attempt at a Skins story. Please forgive me if the dialect is slightly off. I'm an American and I fully realize that I won't get the wording completely correct. I also apologize if the characters are not their wonderful selves. I did my best and I hope you can enjoy.

_Description_: Hopefully this will be a series of Freddie and Effy one shots, including missing moments and musings from the show. If you have a request or an idea please feel free to let me know.

_Chapter Time Line_: Episode One (At the end of the school day)

**Chapter One - Heartbeat**

She was spinning in the deafening silence, drifting farther and farther away from reality. Her eyes latched on to a pair of brown puddles, puddles she would gladly drown in if given the chance. It was as if she were tearing apart from the inside out, but never breaking. Her heart was hammering and for the first time, she was sure that it was there; sure that the space behind her lungs wasn't empty and hollow. And every single noise, every touch of sound was drifting into the background, overpowered by the rhythmic thumping of her heart.

_Bump, bump, bump… _

The steady echo was the sweetest sound she'd ever heard; It was also the most terrifying. To someone who had always been comfortable in a state of numbness, the over powering feeling of a heart beat was almost too much to bare. The itch like urge to claw at her chest and release the beating monster was almost unavoidable. But the subtle glint in a boys brown eyes ceased the unnatural yearning.

"Feeling better?" The smooth voice broke Effy from her perpetual prison of heartbeats and puddles. The blinding sun gleamed downward on the students as they scattered in front of the school. Classes were over for the day and it was time to head home, or away from school at least.

"Sorry?" She questioned, a bit confused. Glancing around she noticed that the boy, Freddie, was with out his usual pack of friends. It seamed as though JJ and Cook had found a few skirts to chase.

"Your trip to the nurse." He explained, raising an eyebrow. His face spoke volumes of her previous actions in class. He knew she had been full of it, knew that she'd been daring himself or Cook to follow. And like always, Cook couldn't refuse a dare, or a beautiful woman.

"Right." She replied, not quite answering his question. He didn't press her for more answers or information. It was obvious that something had happen between her and Cook. The dope had returned to his friends high as a kite, in more than once sense. But Freddie didn't want details, he didn't want to picture the glass like features of Effy focused on Cook's sloppy self. He wanted to etch her face, looking only at him, in his mind forever.

"Are you heading home?" He questioned, unwilling to end his time with her so quickly.

"I'm waiting for Pandora. We're going to her house for a bit." She spoke tonelessly. The word _home_ set off alarms in her brain. She could almost smell the deep set depression with the mention of that hell hole.

"Is she your best mate then?" He wondered, honestly curious. The strange blonde was the last person he'd expect a girl like Effy to put up with, let alone be friends with.

"I suppose." She replied simply. After a moment she let curiosity take control of her usually quiet tempered tongue. "The two stooges from before, are they your best mates?" Freddie laughed at her casual insult.

"Yeah, yeah they are I'm afraid." His smile caused a stuttering in her evenly beating heart. Sucking in a sharp breath, she forced herself to look away from him. He had been right earlier, she'd been watching him. From the moment she saw his lean figure and cinnamon skin she'd felt a gravitational pull towards him. But that same pull had caused her to act with more caution than she was used to. His eyes sought more than her body, they searched for more than she was capable of giving.

"Looks like we're getting to know each other after all." He interrupted her confusing thoughts. She looked up at him sharply, meeting his gleaming eyes with her own emotion filled blue orbs.

"If that's the way you see it…" She smirked, regaining some of her footing.

"It is." He answered simply, causing her heart to stumble yet again.

"I should go. Panda's likely to have gotten herself lost." She muttered, turning quickly. She was eager to get away from him and let the cold numbness in her chess take over. Feeling her heart the way she was now, it was too much.

"Don't you want to know why I didn't complete you form." He called out, stopping her in her tracks. Every cell in Effy's brain screamed for her to keep walking. But in the end, her stupid, beating heart tugged her body around until she was facing him again. He stepped forward, leaving only inches between them.

"I figured it had to be one of two options. Either you didn't care to know me all that badly or, you're too much of a wanker to finish off the list." She blinked, tiredly trying to play her part of being cool and uncaring. He seamed un phased by her words and attitude. For a brief and terrifying moment she thought that maybe he could hear her madly thumping heart as well as she could.

"It's because I don't play games." He spoke, ignoring her previous words. "I don't give two flying fucks about winning and losing. In the end it doesn't matter anyway." He finished.

"Aren't you full of crap insight." She swallowed hard and rolled her eyes.

"You're not a game to me Effy." He said quietly, reaching up to finger the ends of her soft hair. He was touching her, just barley touching her. But she suddenly felt as if her whole body was on fire, she had to fight the urge to scream out.

"What am I then? To you I mean." She shook her head slightly, retracting her locks from his gentle grasp. He smiled knowingly, tucking his hands in his pockets; restraining them as if he were unable to control their pull towards her.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll let you know when I figure it out though." His grin was easy and intoxicating. Effy held her breath until he gave a slight nod of farewell and turned to leave. She watched him walk away until he was completely out of sight. Only then did she suck in a deep breath of air and blink rapidly. Her whole body shook with a feeling she couldn't name or recognize. Her legs itched with the need to run; to him or from him, she wasn't quite sure.

"Freddie." She whispered the name to herself breathlessly. The letters leaving her lips left her dizzy and drunk. God help her if she hadn't just found the most powerful fucking drug in the world.

**00000 00000**


	2. Annoyed

_Authors Note_: This chapter also takes place during the first episode. It's mostly some of Freddie's musings on Effy. If also include some other characters and their thoughts on Effy. I figured that since Katie had already heard about Effy then other people would have too.

_Chapter Time Line_: Episode 1 (In class, after Effy leaves)

**Chapter Two: Shadows**

With a flash of dark hair and attitude, Effy Stonem was gone. Her hollow eyes and full pout marched far, far away; to the nurse's office apparently. Doubt and even a tinge of anguish creeped up inside of Freddie as he watched Cook exit the room leaving a smug trail of arrogance in his wake. The urge to reach out and smack the smirk off of his face was much stronger than it should have been. Freddie decided not to dwell on his anger and yes, jealousy. He decided to focus on the image of the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She was gone now but, he could still picture her perfect face.

"Waxing poetics so soon?" The voice interrupted his thoughts and for a moment, Freddie worried that he had been dreaming out loud. But the gentle smirk on Naomi's face let him know that she was simply inferring based on his previous statement.

"Maybe." He shrugged carelessly. Cook had once told him that his careless attitude and mysterious persona was what drew woman to him. He wasn't sure if Cook was right but, he had to admit that he'd never had trouble attracting a girl. Until Effy that is.

"You've set your bar pretty high you know." She continued, turning around to face him. The teacher had given up on conducting any sort of lesson. They were supposed to be talking amongst themselves and getting to know one another.

"Oh please, I hear she'll let anyone and any thing up her vagina. She'd even let you fuck her Naomi." Katie interrupted. Her earlier worship for the school's unofficial queen bee seamed to have disappeared now that she was no where in sight. Replacing it was a bitter sort of envy, leaving the thick residue of jealousy smoldering in the air.

"How fucking original you slag." She replied rolling her eyes. Freddie fought the urge to tell them all to shut their petty little mouths. There was a reason girls weren't allowed in his shed; it was sacred. Besides, he couldn't stand most girls long enough to walk them through the door.

"I thought you like, wanted to be Effy's best friend or something." Emily chirped from her spot in the corner. She had strategically waited for the right moment to intercept her sister's argument with Naomi. Her timing had left her remark looking casual and off handed.

"Look, just because I'm friends with the girl doesn't mean I'm about to glaze over all her fault. She's a fucking whore. And that's that." Kate defended. A blotch of red appeared on her noise, as it always did when she was feeling trapped or embarrassed. Emily was the only one to notice.

"Friend." Naomi mutter, shaking her head and chuckling.

"Yeah, that's right. We're friends." Katie replied in a challenging manor. "What's it to you?" She continued.

"Effy Stonem doesn't have friends. The closest thing she's got is that odd ball Pandora. She's a loner, likes it better that way, you see." This time Naomi spoke to the entire group. At that point almost everyone was listening anyway. Freddy squinted his eyes and spoke before he could think things through.

"Why?" He questioned simply.

"I don't know, not really anyway. Some people claim she's got a few screws loose in the head." She shrugged helplessly. It was like they were all gathered around a camp fire, listening to a mysterious tale of a historic myth.

"Her parents are real pricks though, aren't they?" Emily wondered out loud.

"Yeah, and her brother was pulverized by a bus last year or something. I hear he got his fucking brains so scrambled he couldn't remember his own name. He's like a retard now." A boy in the back called out.

"You know, she almost died last year. Yeah, she ODed and spent loads of time at the hospital. Her brain was probably cut off for too long, now there's permanent damage. I mean, no wonder her parents are such pricks. Both of there kids are brain damaged." Katie exclaimed. The storied became more and more outrageous. Some were based on bits of truth, while others were flat out lies.

"Fuck." Freddie muttered to himself. He was utterly flabbergasted at the sheer ignorance people his age could often display. What business did any of them having, sitting around talking about Effy's life like that?

"Alright there Freddie?" JJ questioned, noticing the distressed look on the dark eyed boy's face.

"Sure." He muttered in response. Naomi looked over to shoot him a doubtful glance. She was a bit more perceptive than the rest of them. The turmoil was rolling off of Freddie in waves and she was catching every rise and fall.

"Uh oh. Freddie darling, you don't like that we're all talking about your little princess, do you?" She teased, raising and eyebrow.

"Fuck off Naomi." He bit back. "I just don't see why no one has anything better to talk about then Effy Stonem and her fucked up life." He continued seriously. They all paused for a moment before looking at him like he was nutters.

"Jesus Christ Freddie, snort a chill pill will ya?" Katie chuckled.

"Yeah, we were just having a laugh there, no need to turn your balls blue." Another voice added. Shaking his head, Freddie turned away from the group. Sometimes he felt like he was much older than the people around him. Much, much older.

"Hey, I don't like my class. Can I be in this one?" Freddie turned to see Effy's odd friend Pandora entering the classroom. He watched as she continued to babble away with the teacher. Her appearance in the room had barley registered on anyone's radar. Not like Effy. When Effy walked into a room, not a soul could take their eyes off of her.

"Where's Effy?" Pandora's words brought the attention of a few students. Even Effy's name could call attention. She was born for the spotlight but most of the time she yearned for the shadows. Freddie could understand the appeal of shadows. Maybe one day the two of them could sit together, in the shadows, in the light, wherever. Just as long as they were together.

**00000 00000**


	3. Answers

_Authors Note_: This chapter takes place during the second episode. It is a phone call between Effy and Freddie. I imagine it as the first time they ever really talk to one another, one on one. I hope you all like it. Please comment and let me know what you think.

_Chapter Time Line_: Episode 2 (After Freddie walks away from Cook in the ally.)

**Chapter 3: Answers **

The whipping wind of the night howled in an eerie cry that felt almost human. The guttural sound was heart wrenching, like something deep in the pit of an injured animal. Freddie could relate to that sound and that feeling. He could relate to the helpless pleas that went unanswered. But, Freddie never cried out, in fact he hardly ever made a noise. Instead he let the wind do his bidding. Reveling in the cool air, he snapped open his phone and searched for an answer. Scrolling down he stopped at

Cook's name. Only moments ago he had basically told the self centered prick to _fuck off_. Still, he knew that if he simply hit the call button, Cook would forgive him in an instant. But, Freddie didn't want to be forgiven, he wanted to be heard. And the likely hood of Cook ever really hearing him was slim. Hell, the likely hood of _anyone_ hearing him was less than likely. Except maybe…

"Effy." He quietly whispered her name, like a prayer, before hitting the call button on his phone. It was the first time he'd ever used the number he'd acquired through Naomi. But something about watching her name fill his phone screen felt so incredibly right. She was the answer he was looking for.

"Yeah?" She answered, in typical Effy fashion. Her cool voice was calming and familiar. Freddie instantly felt the howling of his inner wind die down.

"It's me." He responded dumbly. Snapping his eyes shut, he shook his head at the sheer idiocy of his greeting. As if she would know who _me _was.

"Is everything alright Freddie?" She question, still calm, though curious. He fought the urge to smile at her knowledge of his voice. It was a small victory, but a victory none the less.

"Uh, yeah. Fine. I just wanted to um… make sure you got home okay." He lamely lied.

"You wanted to make sure I got home okay?" She repeated, sounding confused.

"Right, yeah… well you and Panda. She was ah, pretty fucked and I just wanted to…" Freddie trailed off and resisted the urge to smack himself on the head.

"Make sure we got home alright." She finished in a knowing voice. He nodded, though she couldn't see his motions over the phone. "How's Cook?" She questioned, causing his stomach to drop. Less than an hour ago Freddie had been legitimately worried that he would have to watch Cook and Effy walk off together, knowing that they were going to fuck. When she'd declined Cook's offer his heart had thudded so loudly that he'd worried others could hear it's twittering.

"He's fine of course. The stupid fucking douche will always be just fucking fine. He's got the luck of a wanking Irishman." He muttered in distaste. His earlier aggression towards Cook showed no signs of dimming now.

"It's not luck Freddie, it's you. He has you." Effy's voice soften. The slightly shocked look on Freddie's face was nothing compared to the stutter of his heart.

"I guess. Maybe." He responded, barley above a whisper.

"How long have you been cleaning up his messes?" She questioned.

"I dunno."

"Too long probably. Yeah?"

"Yeah." He agreed. The street lights fanned over him as he rounded the corner of the street next to his own. He was almost home. This thought should have warmed him; it didn't.

"You can't stop though, can you? You can't just leave him to fend for himself." She pointed out expertly. Vaguely in the back of his mind, he wondered when Effy Stonem had gained any sort of insight into the trio of friends.

"I told him to fuck off tonight, told him I was done with his stupid games." He replied.

"That's a lie though isn't it?"

"I don't want it to be."

"But it is. Because the next time Cook fucks up, the next time he gets himself nearly killed, you'll be there. You'll save his pathetic arse and you'll be there." Her words left no room for argument. And Freddie knew that she was right. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't turn his back on his friend and family. It was one of his greatest strengths; it was also one of his truest weaknesses.

"Makes me sound like a bloody golden retriever." He joked, trying to lighten the conversation. A conversation he wasn't entirely aware of starting.

"It's good though. Everyone needs that person who will always be there. I guess…" She trailed off, sounding unsure of her admission. It was severely out of character for Effy to discuss anything beyond basics. She was woman of few words and many feelings.

"What about you?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"My brother, Tony." She simply replied.

"That's nice, that you and your brother are close." Over the phone it seamed so much easier to open up to Effy. Her voice and her thoughts lead him to believe that she felt the same way.

"Have you got any siblings?"

"Karen, my sister. We don't really get along though. She actually a bit of a whore." He admitted. There was a pause on the other end of the phone, and for a moment Freddie was sure that she had hung up.

"Eff?" He questioned quietly.

"Who's _your_ person Freddie." She spoke hesitantly, with meaning.

"What?"

"Who's your Freddie, or your Tony?" She clarified.

"Oh, well ah…" He trailed off, realizing not for the first time, that he was short of an answer.

"Right." She whispered.

"Cook and JJ, they really are good friends most of the time." He began to explain.

"But not all the time." She pointed out.

"No, not all the time." He amended.

"It's not really fair then is it? People like Cook and me, we get people like Tony and you. But who do you get? Who do _you_ get Freddie?" She asked, sounding upset.

"I'm okay on my own." He assured her.

"So am I." She replied. "Sometimes _okay _isn't good enough though, is it?" She continued. Swallowing hard, Freddie shook his head.

"No." The words barley escaped his lips as he walked up the path to his house. Looking up he saw the darkened windows. He knew that both his father and his sister were home. But that knowledge did nothing to cease the emptiness he was sure awaited him inside. He was so fucking lonely sometimes, it made him sick.

"If I wasn't so fucked up…" Effy's voice spoke quietly in his ear.

"I know Eff. I know." He responded before she could say another word. And as Freddie open the door to his house, he felt a tiny pang of hope. Maybe Effy wasn't ready to be _that person _for him just yet. But the fact that she even wanted to, well that was enough to give him a reason to wait. He knew she would fuck up and break his heart. He even expected it. But he would wait for her. He would wait until she was ready. Effy Stonem might not have known it but, someone other than Tony was willing to be there for her. No matter what.

**00000 00000**


End file.
